The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod: The New Addition
by Goldfish For Gay Rights.cx
Summary: What will this new addition bring to their lives? Friends become enimies; family members become foes. Who can they trust with this new baby?
1. New Baby

Snow POV

"Vlad, it's time!" I shrieked as I felt my feet in a small puddle of water, the formation in my stomach kicking hard.

"Snow. You better be serious this time. She better be coming," replied a sober Vlad. I watched him lurch forward, with much blood wine exiting his mouth.

"God, Vlad. You can't be drinking like this after Renee is born. She needs a good example," I said, packing a small duffle bag. I threw on my coat and stormed out the door, throwing the pickup truck door open.

_What is that horrid smell? _I thought to myself. Just then, I looked over into the passenger seat, seeing blood wine spilled everywhere. _Great. Otis borrowed the truck. This vampire baby better be worth it._

Vlad POV

_3 Hours Later:_

I watched the snow drop softly onto the ground outside the hospital. Our baby was here. And the biggest shocker of her whole pregnancy came...

IT WAS A BOY!

And that night after prom. Wow. That's how we got here. The waiting room of the Stokerton Hospital. After graduating, I moved Snow into a small apartment in Stokerton. With D'Ablo finally dead and gone, it was safe around here.

Finally, Nelly proceeded from the long, white hallway. "Vladimir, darling. Meet your son. Named in loving memory of Vikas, Vikas Tod."

**It's not very long. BUT STILL! I should be an author…**


	2. Otis Returns

Otis POV

I stood there in silence, staring at the ashes that had remained burning until late morning. Snow had started to fall, lightly. "Beautiful", as the humans called it.

I mean, don't get me wrong, it's "beautiful" and all. But what I considered "beautiful" was a large group of people running, blood pumping fast. O positive. Beautiful, porcelain necks. Yet, Vikas's ashes were being hidden by a blanket of snow, not beautiful at all.

Well, they'd blow away anyways. Oh well.

I glanced at my pocket watch. 9:50 am. I grabbed my suitcase and, with my incredible speed, took off for the airport. Through the security. On the plane. Just nine hours to Stokerton, two hours to Nelly's, dinner and a movie with the newlyweds and my fiancé. Then Nelly and I would head out to Reno early tomorrow morning.

*BEEEEP*

It was my phone. I had received one of those, um. What did the kids call it? Oh yes, a picture message.

10 minutes later

I opened my phone as I boarded the plane. Then came the picture.

Oh. My. Pravus.

IT WAS A BOY!


	3. Suprise!

Vlad POV

In bed we laid, our bare bodies meeting each other under the cool sheets. Her strong perfume was driving me crazy.

"Kiss me," she whispered seductively, her breath cool as ice.

I sighed, content with my choice.

Then, precisely the moment our lips met, a loud wail erupted from the nursery. My eyes flew open, my fantasy was at an end.

"Snow will get the baby," I thought aloud. But the baby continued. And there goes the alarm clock.

_Great! This day is gonna suck. Wait. Suck. So ironic._

I scrambled to get dressed and get the baby.

_10 Minutes Later:_

Where could she be? She was usually up and about by now. And she always takes care of the baby. Ugh. Women's work.

Wait... Oh no. The damn baby shit his diaper. Again.

After I took care of the baby, I sat and watched him drink his formula. He drank it quickly then threw the empty bottle onto the floor. He reminds me so much of Henry.

Wait. Henry?

That dirty slut!

Henry POV

We were flying down the road, radio blaring. Her bare feet were hanging out the window, the bottom of her little purple sundress flying up. She was trying and failing to keep it down. I haven't seen her bare skin since prom night. Now that I think about it, they really shouldn't serve alcohol to a bunch of dancing teens.

But then again, it turned out being the best thing that had happened to me since Mellissa.

I felt Snow's hand crawl over my thigh, as we passed the New Jersey state line. We had had a nice walk on the beach, but I had to get her home now.

Wait… I sound like my dad!

Fuck that. We're going back to my place.

"I can read your mind, Henry," Snow stated, looking up at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Stop doing that crazy mind shit. I still can't believe that guy I called my best friend changed you before me. I mean, I was his first drudge. That's just wrong."

"Well," she started, looking down, "he is my boyfriend. And. Um. I may have told him the baby was his…" she confessed, guiltily.

"You what?" I hissed.

"He doesn't know about prom. I did the test after him, nothing. After you, pregnant. I told him the first one was wrong. I couldn't tell him it was yours!"

"Well," I mocked, "he is your boyfriend."

"Shut up smart ass."

"No." I gave her a crooked smile, as we pulled up to my apartment building.

_3 Minutes Later:_

I threw open the door, as Snow traced a trail of hickies down my neck.

"About time you got home, Henry," said a shadow sprawled across the couch.

I could recognize that shadow from anywhere.

It's…

**Well. Who you think it is? Review…and take a guess on who it is!**


End file.
